EDS-1275
The EDS-1275 (also known as the Double-12) was originally introduced in 1958 with a unique double Florentine cutaway design and semi-hollow body construction (without any f-holes) in addition to its two necks, one being a regular six-string and the other being a 12-string. It is possible that this inspired the SG's double Florentine cutaway design. They were only made to order, and very few were produced. In 1963, it was redesigned with the SG body shape, now becoming a solid body guitar. Sales Figures 1958-1962 * 1958: $475 * 1960: $550 * 1962: $600 Body: * Arched, solid Spruce top * Maple back and sides * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Necks: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Set-in construction ** 3 degree angle ** Hot hide glue ** Joins body at 14th fret * Brazilian Rosewood fretboard ** Mother of Pearl split block inlays ** 12" fretboard radii * Medium Open Book headstocks ** Holly veneers * Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logos * 17o headstock pitches * 20 frets per neck * 24 5/8" scale * 1 11/16" nut width Binding: * Single-ply, necks * Double-ply body, front and back * Fret-edge binding * Thinner style Electronics: * Four covered "PAF" humbuckers (1958-1962) ** Long AlNiCo II magnets (1958 - mid 1961) ** Short AlNiCo V magnets (late 1961 - 1962) ** ~7-9K Ohms DCR * Two 3-way pickup switches * 3-way neck switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone (One for each neck) ** CTS 500k pots Hardware: * Nickel hardware * Kluson Deluxe tuning machines ** 12:1 ratio ** Green Keystone buttons ** Single line, double ring * 5-ply raised pickguards ** Wide bevel angle * Bell shaped truss rod covers ** 2-ply, wide bevel angle ** Blank * Black or Amber Bell knobs w/ pointers * ABR-1 Tune-O-Matic bridge ** "ABR-1" stamping underneath * Stop tailpiece Finishes: * Tobacco Sunburst * Cherry Sunburst * White * Ebony 1963-1970 * 1964: $685 * 1966: $750 Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body * Angled heels (1963-1968) * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Necks: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * 3-pc laminated Honduran Mahogany (mid 1969 - 1970) * Set-in construction ** 3 degree angle ** Hot hide glue ** Joins body at 15th fret * Brazilian Rosewood fretboard ** Mother of Pearl split block inlays ** 12" fretboard radii * Indian Rosewood fretboard (~1965-1970) * Volutes (Mid 1969-1971) * Medium Open Book headstocks w/ Holly veneers * Narrow Open Book headstocks (1969-1971) ** Holly veneers (1969) ** Resin impregnated fiberboard veneers (1970) * Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logos ** Classic font style ** Squared font style (1970) * "Made in U.S.A." stamp (late 1970) * 17o headstock pitches * 14o headstock pitches (1964-1968) * 20 frets per neck * 24 5/8" scale * 1 11/16" nut width * 1 5/8" nut width (Mid 1965) * 1 9/16" nut width (Late 1965 - 1968) Binding: * Single-ply, necks * Fret-edge binding * Thinner style Electronics: * Four covered "Pat. #" humbuckers (1963 - mid 1965) ** Short AlNiCo V magnets ** ~7-8k Ohms DCR * Four covered "T-Top" humbuckers (mid / late 1965 - 1970) ** Short bar AlNiCo V magnets ** ~7.5K Ohms DCR * 3-way pickup switch * 3-way neck switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone (One for each neck) ** CTS 500k pots Hardware: * Nickel hardware * Chrome Hardware (1965-1970) * Kluson Deluxe tuning machines ** 12:1 ratio ** Green Keystone buttons ** Metal oval buttons (1969-1970) ** Single line, double ring (1963) ** Double line, double ring (1964-1970) ** "Gibson Deluxe" (1969-1970) * 5-ply pickguard ** Wide bevel angle * Bell shaped truss rod covers ** 2-ply, wide bevel angle *** "Custom" engraved ** 2-ply, standard bevel (1965-1970) *** "Custom" engraved * Black Reflector knobs w/ pointers * Black Witch Hat knobs w/ pointers (mid 1967 - 1970) * ABR-1 Tune-O-Matic bridge ** "ABR-1" stamping underneath (1963-1964) * Stop tailpiece * Optional short Maestro vibrola * Optional Bigsby vibrato Finishes: * Tobacco Sunburst * White * Ebony * Cherry * Walnut (1969-1970) 1974-1985 * 1978: $1,429 * 1980: $1,529 * 1983: $1,799 Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body ** No cutaway beveling * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Necks: * 3-pc laminated Maple (1974-1984) * 1-pc quartersawn Maple (1985) * 0.830" / 1.0" profile * Set-in construction ** 3 degree angle ** Hot hide glue ** Joins body at 15th fret * Indian Rosewood fretboard ** Mother of Pearl split block inlays ** 12" fretboard radii * Volutes (1974-1981) * Large Open Book headstocks ** Resin impregnated fiberboard veneers * Silk-screened Gibson logos ** Classic font style * "Made in U.S.A." stamp * 17o headstock pitches * 20 frets per neck * 24 5/8" scale * 1 11/16" nut width Binding: * Single-ply, necks * Fret-edge binding * Thinner style Electronics: * Four covered "T-Top" humbuckers (1974-1980) ** Short bar AlNiCo V magnets ** ~7.5K Ohms DCR ** Pat # sticker (1974) ** Engraved Pat # (1975-1988) * Two Tim Shaw humbuckers (1981 - 1985) ** AlNiCo V magnets ** ~7.5 - 8k Ohms D.C. resistance * 3-way pickup switch * 3-way neck switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone (One for each neck) ** CTS 300k pots Hardware: * Chrome Hardware * Kluson Deluxe tuning machines ** 12:1 ratio ** Metal oval buttons ** Double line, double ring ** "Gibson Deluxe" ** On-a-plate style * Schaller M-6 tuning machines (1983-1984) * Grover Rotomatic tuning machines (1985) * 5-ply pickguard * Bell shaped truss rod covers ** 2-ply, standard bevel ** Blank * Black Witch Hat knobs ** Pointers (1976) * Black Bell knobs * ABR-1 Tune-O-Matic bridge (1974-1979) * Nashville Tune-O-Matic bridge (1979-1985) * Stop tailpiece Finishes: * Tobacco Sunburst * Cherry Sunburst (1982-1985) * White * Ebony * Walnut 1986-1992 For 1986, the EDS saw changes in keeping with the new SG-62 model; narrow headstocks, Kluson-style tuning machines and inlaid MOP Gibson logo. The 12-string headstock was also elongated in order to fit individual tuners. Cutaway beveling returned the following year. Historic collection model: 1991 Returned to regular line: 1995 Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body ** No cutaway beveling (1986) * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Necks: * 1-pc quartersawn Maple * 0.830" / 1.0" profile * Set-in construction ** 3 degree angle ** Hot hide glue ** Joins body at 15th fret * Indian Rosewood fretboard ** Mother of Pearl split block inlays ** 12" fretboard radii * Narrow Open Book headstocks ** Resin impregnated fiberboard veneers ** 12-string headstock extended in length * Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logos * "Made in U.S.A." stamp * 17o headstock pitches * 20 frets per neck * 24 5/8" scale * 1 11/16" nut width Binding: * Single-ply, necks * Fret-edge binding * Thinner style Electronics: * Two Tim Shaw humbuckers (1986 - 1988) ** AlNiCo V magnets ** ~7.5 - 8k Ohms D.C. resistance * Two Bill Lawrence "The Original" Humbuckers (1989) ** AlNiCo V magnets ** ~8k (neck), 14k (bridge) Ohms D.C. resistance * 3-way pickup switch * 3-way neck switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone (One for each neck) ** CTS 300k pots Hardware: * Chrome Hardware * Kluson Deluxe tuning machines ** 12:1 ratio ** Metal oval buttons ** Double line, double ring ** "Gibson Deluxe" ** On-a-plate style * Grover Rotomatic tuning machines (1986) * Gibson Deluxe Kluson-style tuning machines (1986-1991) ** Green keystone buttons ** Double line, single ring ** Individual machines * 5-ply pickguard * Bell shaped truss rod covers ** 2-ply, standard bevel ** Blank * Black Bell knobs * Nashville Tune-O-Matic bridge and stopbar tailpiece * Optional Kahler/Gibson Super Tune tremolo (1986-1987) ** Locking nut Finishes: * Cherry Sunburst (1986) * Walnut (1986-1987) * Heritage Cherry (1987-1992) * Alpine White w/ Gold hardware (1988-1990) * Metallic Gold w/ Gold hardware (1989) 100th Anniversary ($2699 2005, $2,999 2007, $3799 HC & $3999 AW 2009)